Off Limits
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'Why do you care if I get hurt' 'You're my best friend! Of course I care if you get hurt.' He ruffled his hair and I closed my eyes momentarily. 'I need to know that you don't end up heartbroken. And I need to make sure that I'm not the one breaking it.' My mouth dropped open. 'What'


Off Limits

'Come on!' Rose said, tugging adamantly at my arm. 'The match starts in five minutes.'

'I know.' Shrugging her hand off of my arm, I looked back down at the text book in front of me.

Accio. A spell that is also known as the summoning charm. There have been many speculations about its true origins and-

A hand ripped it away from me. 'You know what James is like.'

'Yes I do,' I said, pouting as she threw the book across the room. She was lucky her mother wasn't here to see that.

'He'll refuse to play until you arrive.' Sighing I stood up knowing that she was right. He'd wait until I got there to play, even if it meant forfeiting the game to the Slytherins.

'Come on then. Let's go.'

'I'm not playing until-'

'She's here!' Rose cut him off as I wheezed, trying to catch my breath.

'You're really out of shape.' Peering up, I glared at the smirking boy.

'Why in Merlin's name are you so stubborn?'

'You love it.' My glare deepened as he straightened up and grabbed his broom.

'Wish me luck?' He asked uncertainly, his team disappearing from view.

'You wish.'

'Hey now,' he said clutching my arm as I turned to leave. 'Don't you want me to beat your twat of an ex?'

I smiled slightly, remembering how much trouble he went to so that he could get back at my ex when he left me alone in Hogsmeade.

Poking my cheek, he turned me to face him. 'I know you're not annoyed at me anymore.' I rolled my eyes. 'Besides I told Fred to aim the bludgers towards him.'

'Stop showing off!' I shouted at him as he hovered in front of me, his attention completely off of the game.

'Relax we're really far ahead-'

My eyes widened as I saw something flying towards him. 'James-' He continued speaking and ignored me as I tried to get him to turn around.

'Anyway it's not like the snakes will be able to catch- He was cut off as a bludger hit him in the middle of his back, flinging him off of his broom.

'James!' Pushing people out of the way, I ran down the stands.

Moving to the team that stood surrounding him, I pushed them out of the way. 'Move.'

Sitting beside him, I pushed his hair off of his forehead and began looking him over for any visible signs of injury.

'What are you sitting around for?' I screeched, my voice becoming sharp as I tried to hide the tremble in my voice. Why wasn't he moving? 'Go get the nurse!'

'I knew you cared,' croaked a voice. Glancing down, I let out a relieved breath as he opened his eyes.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' I asked as he tried to sit up, swatting away all of the hands that moved to help him up. 'You were too busy showing off to even think about what could've happened to you. What if you got hurt or broke something or- or worse.' I bit my bottom lip, trying to stop it from quivering.

'Come here,' he muttered, pulling me into his arms. 'I didn't know that you actually cared this much.'

'Of course I care you idiot!' I shoved him away from me. 'You're my best friend.'

'So,' he said looping an arm around my shoulder. 'Now that I'm out of the hospital wing, what did I miss?'

'Not much,' I said quietly. Leaning into his familiar embrace and wrapped and arm around his waist.

'Hey Thornton!' We stopped and turned to face whoever had called my name.

'I was wondering if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me?' The boy asked, an arrogant smirk on his face. I really didn't like it when people smirked.

'Who are you?'

James let out a small bark of laughter as the smirk was wiped off of the boy's face.

'Thomas Zabini.'

I nodded, about to reply when James cut in. 'Listen, why don't you go back to wherever you slithered from before I make you.'

Zabini rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath and walked away.

'Why do you do that?'

'Do what?' He stopped walking and looked back at me, realising that I wasn't following him.

'Whenever a boy gets too close you push them away.'

'You want boys like that near you?'

'Not really.' I sighed. 'But James. What if I want a boyfriend? You make it impossible for them to get even slightly close.'

'You don't want a boyfriend,' he assured me, taking my hand and starting to walk again.

'And how do you know that?'

'Because you're not like other girls. You don't need a boy.'

I rolled my eyes.

'This needs to stop!' I snapped, pushing myself in front of James as he glared at the new boy standing before him.

As the boy ran off I turned back to James, my eyebrows quirked and my lips pursed. 'Stop this!'

'And why should I? What do you want with all of those random boys?' To forget that you only see me as a friend. 'I'm just protecting you.'

'Stop it then!' I shouted, making everyone silent. When he spoke like that, I actually for one second believed that he liked me the same way that I liked him. 'Stop trying to protect me, damn it! Act like a best friend not my father.' I took a deep breath, lowering my voice. 'Why do you care if I get hurt?'

'You're my best friend! Of course I care if you get hurt.' He ruffled his hair and I closed my eyes momentarily. 'I need to know that you don't end up heartbroken. And I need to make sure that I'm not the one breaking it.'

My mouth dropped open. 'What?'

He stalked towards me and pulled me against him. 'I'm sorry.' I didn't have time to ask him what for before he slammed his lips against mine. Pulling away from me, he set his forehead against mine, his eyes closed as if he was trying to print every moment of it into his head.

Straightening up he walked away his shoulders hunched as he looked to the floor.

'What are you doing here?' Rose asked, sitting down beside me.

'Nothing.'

'Go find him!' She shoved me. 'Go!'

I sighed quietly and jumped slightly when she began to shout. 'You like him. He bloody well likes you. Just get together!'

I stood up. 'Go find him.'

I set a hand against his shoulder and he jumped slightly. Turning to face me, he stood up and blanched slightly.

'No don't.' I said, pulling against his arm and stopping him. 'Why are you avoiding me?'

'You know why,' he muttered and looked down at his shoes.

'No. I don't.' Taking his face in my hands I turned him to face me. Quickly I pressed my lips against his once. 'But if it's about that kiss then-'

'Shut up.' He pulled me against him and leaned down again. Leaning his head against my shoulder he groaned hearing a squeal. I looked over my shoulder and caught the eye of Rose and Lily.

'Go away!' He ordered.


End file.
